how i met your FATHER
by hopelessromantic1313
Summary: How i met your mother, Victorious form. Tori's telling her two kids how she ended up with their father, who shall remain nameless. Bori? Tandre? Cabbie? Bade? READ AND FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So this is basically like the show How I Met Your Mother but it's in Victorious form. I know I haven't written any fanfics lately, so sorry to those of you who actually care. This actually may be my last fanfic. ): This is also my very first Victorious story! Here's my story:**

**P.S.: All of these parts will be set in Tori's P.O.V. so remember that for future chapters.**

**Tori's P.O.V.:**

I'm about 35 years old. I'm still a singer. My husband is the exact same age, and is equally as successful. I have two kids, one boy, one girl, who drive me absolutely crazy. But I love them anyway. Their names are Dakota and Autumn.

Anyways, it's a Saturday, and my kids are running around. As usual. I'm still not sure if they get that from me or their dad. I was on the couch, watching my favorite show starring my best friend, Cat.

Once it ends my daughter, Autumn, comes up to me and says, "Mommy, how did you meet my dad?"

"I met him one the first day I went to my high school, Hollywood Arts." I say.

"We know that." Dakota says, walking up to me and sitting next to his sister.

"Yeah, Mom, you said that you both were friends first, so how did it change?" Autumn says.

"Well, that's a long story."

**I know, I know. Shortest chapter ever, right? But I will update soon, and the next one will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I loved all of your guys' replies to the last chapter. I hope you all will love it. Here's my story:**

**P.O.V.: High school Tori**

One week. That all the time we have until summer vacation. Don't get me wrong I love Hollywood Arts. Though, at the end of the day, it's still school. I walk into school, and see Cat, Andre, Robbie, Jade, and Beck talking by Beck's locker.

"I'm not doing anything." Robbie said.

"Of course you're not, you're you." Rex said.

"What're you guys talking about?" I said.

"What we're doing over summer break." Andre said.

"Oh, I'm not doing anything either." I said.

"Anyone doing anything over summer break?" Beck said.

"No." We all answer at once.

"Well, if you guys want you can come with me to my parents beach house." Beck said.

"Really?" Jade said.

"Yeah, you all can come. It was suppost to be just me and a couple of butlers, but you guys can all come with me." Beck said.

"Wait you have butlers?" Cat said.

"Yeah, my parents are very rich." Beck said.

"But you live in a van…." Cat said.

"Yeah, but I only bought it so I can have my own rules."

"Sounds fun I'm in." Andre said.

"Same here." I said.

"Great! Can you guys all meet me at my house the day after the last day of school?" Beck said.

"Yeah.." Jade said.

"Can't wait!" Cat said.

I have a great feeling about this.

**So that's it for this chapter. The father isn't going to be revealed until the last few chapters. And I forgot that Tori didn't technically meet all of the guys on the first day of Hollywood Arts, so don't take what Tori said in the first chapter as some kind of sign. To be honest, I don't really know who I want to be the father yet.**

**So, please review telling me who you want to be the father, or how awesome this chapter was, or whatever. I love reviews, so please do it.**

**Twitter: romantic1313**

**REVIEW! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I loved your guys' reviews! I don't have much to say so….Here's my story:**

**P.O.V.: High school Tori**

I drove my car to Beck's house and was now walking up to his van…house….a van house? I don't know.

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOK!_

Beck opens the door a couple of seconds later, and said, "Hey, come on in."

"Thanks, who else is here?"

"Well, everybody. You were the last one to arrive."

"Oh, sorry."

"No problem. Just get comfortable, and we'll go. Oh, and it might take a little bit longer than you thought. I'm sorry, but I never mentioned that their beach house is about six hours away."

"What?" Everyone said at once.

"But we don't have snacks." Cat said.

"Yeah, I prepared for a one or two hour trip; I need food if it'll be more than that." Rex said.

"You can't even eat, you're a puppet." Jade said.

"Yeah, but I can, and I need food." Andre said.

"Okay, fine, then we'll just stop at a food store before we go." Beck said.

We stopped and got food. It was all gone within one hour. We also got a package of water bottles, which was also gone within one hour. Most of it was drunken by Robbie, who still hasn't gotten over the time we all were trapped in there. He started freaking out half way there and Cat had to calm him down.

All of this was the worst six hours of my life.

It was nothing but pure torture.

I couldn't have been happier when we finally arrived.

The house was amazing. It was right by a beach that was barely ever occupied, and was huge.

We immediately dropped our stuff, got on our bathing suits, and went to the beach. After about five minutes in the water, I came out, and sat on my towel on the sand. Andre comes up to me a little bit later.

"Hey, Tori" Andre said.

"Hey, what're you doing out of the water?" I said.

"I was about to ask you the same exact thing. Well, I saw you sitting here all alone, and I figured you could use some company."

"Aww, that's sweet. As for me, I just wanted to get out for a while."

We sat there and talked for what seemed to be an hour. I didn't even realize the sun was going down until Beck came and told us to get inside. It was fun.

Beck leads us inside, and I sit next to him on the couch. That's when I realize that we're the only ones in the room.

"So…what's going on with you and jade?" I said.

"Nothing." Beck said.

"Oh, come on. You guys dated for years. You just broke up!"

"So?"

"I don't know. I guess I thought you guys were going to make it."

"Please. Jade always drived me crazy. Besides, you never marry the person you met in high school. I need to find someone who's right for me."

He looked at me sweetly, stood up, and said, "I'm going to take a shower. See you tomorrow."

Then, he left. I did mean it, though. I did, and still do think that they'll make it. For most couples you actually don't meet the person you're suppost to be with for the rest of your life when you're in high school. But, I don't know. Maybe, they'll make it.

**Okay. That's it for this chapter. I made it way longer, so I hope you all liked it. Keep on going on who should be the father, because I still haven't decided who the father should be. I'm going to let whoever has the most votes win.**

**I will say one thing, though. I'm never going to make Robbie the father. I don't like them together.**

**And to those of you who have asked, yes, I am going to add other couples to this fanfic. It's not going to be all about Tori. Every person will leave the beach house in a couple!**

**REVIEW! VOTE! REVIEW! VOTE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all of your reviews! I'm tallying all of the votes, but keep it up! Here's my story:**

**P.O.V.: High school Tori**

I woke up at about six in the morning. How lame am I? Second day of summer vacation, and I can't sleep in. So I got dressed, and walked down to the beach. I walked for about ten minutes, starring at my feet. That's when a boy ran into me. One second I was walking, the next I had a mouth full of sand.

"Sorry." The random guy said.

"Watch where you're going?" I said.

"Sorry, I," that's when I looked at my attacker for the first time. And what surprised me was…..it looked familiar, "Oh, hey Tori!"

"Hey, yourself, Tyler. I haven't seen you since the first day of school." I said.

"That was the first day we met. How come we haven't talked since then?" Tyler said.

"Probably because you do stuff like knocking people down in the sand."

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that."

"It's okay. I'll survive. And we haven't talked since then because we don't have any classes together. I only talked to you on the first day because I didn't know where my classes were. You told me, then we talked for about five minutes about how funny your shirt looked."

"Hey, I still wear that shirt."

"It looks terrible on you."

"Why are you here?" Tyler said.

"I'm staying with my friends over the summer." I replied.

"Nice. I'm staying with my aunt and uncle for a couple of weeks."

"How cool."

"You know sometimes sarcasm hurts."

"You'll live."

"Whatever. How about we go out for coffee sometime?"

"Not interested."

"Ouch. How about you come to this beach party I heard about? It's about a mile from here."

"Only if I can invite my friends as well."

"Okay see you there." Tyler said, and he ran off in the other direction.

"Hey! Where've you been?" Andre said, handing me a plate.

"I went on a little walk on the beach." I said.

"Why?" Rex said.

"I couldn't sleep." I said while getting some pancakes.

We sat there in silence for a couple of minutes. Then I remembered the party.

"I ran into Tyler on my walk. Well, technically he ran into me." I said.

"Oh, I know him. He's got a couple of weird shirts…" Beck said.

"Yeah, well he said that there was some sort of party a mile from here, and said we're all invited." I said.

"Sounds fun." Jade said.

"Yeah, let's go." Robbie said.

"Of course you want to go; this is the first party you've ever been invited to." Rex said.

"Shut up." Robbie said.

"Make me." Rex said.

"Rex, stop being mean to him. Robbie did nothing to you." Cat said.

"You guys realize he's a puppet?" Andre said.

"Puppet is an offensive term." Robbie said.

"Whatever. Let's go at 8:00." I said.

"Great! Let's do it!" Beck said.

**P.O.V.: Adult Tori**

"Mom!" Dakota said annoyingly.

"What?" I said.

"Can you just tell us who our father is in this story?"

"No, it all matters. Don't you want to know who Cat's married to? Or Jade? We all got together with them during this summer vacation."

"Yeah, but can't you just tell us?"

"No."

"Awww…" Dakota and Autumn.

"Why did she have to use fake names in the story?" Autumn said.

**That's it for this chapter!**

**Something I should mention about the last line. In the story I use their real names, but just pretend she says fake names to her children.**

**Confusing, I know.**

**What's going to happen at the party, I know, but you'll find out.**

**KEEP VOTING!**

**REVIEW! VOTE! REVIEW! VOTE! REVIEW AND VOTE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Thanks for all of the nice reviews! I've been tallying all of the votes. Its okay if you still vote, but I think I know who's going to be the father. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter. Here's my story:**

**P.O.V.: High School Tori**

We got ready, and headed out the door. It wasn't that far away so we all just walked to the party. We went there kind of slowly because Cat and Robbie kept on trying to go back into the water on the beach. For whatever reason Robbie left Rex at home. He said that Rex was tired, but I don't know….

We finally get to the party, and there's only one word to describe it. WOW.

There's decorations everywhere. A chocolate, lemonade, and cheese fountain. People EVERYWHERE.

We all stayed in a little group because we were all afraid of what might happen if we split up. Finally, I found Tyler.

"Hey, Tyler!" I said.

"Hey, Tori! Glad you could make it!" Tyler said.

"I thought you said that this was going to be a small party."

"Yeah. It is."

"This cannot be small to you." Jade interrupted.

"Yeah there has to be at least five hundred people here at this party." Beck said.

"Exactly." Tyler said, while giving us a weird look, and then walking away.

"Okay." Jade said in a sarcastic voice.

"Wait, where's Cat and Robbie?" Beck said.

"I'll look for them. If we can't find each other, then lets meet up at the house at midnight." I said.

"Alright." Andre said.

I went to the sea first, because they kept on stopping there on the way over. I found them splashing each other in the water. I was about five feet from them when I heard what they were talking about. I hate to say it, but I spied and listened in.

"Cat?" Robbie said.

"Yeah?" Cat said.

"How come you never take it seriously whenever I ask you out?"

"Because you say it in these ridiculous ways, and I don't know, you put it in a way that makes it seem gross and like a joke."

"Well, here is me being serious. Cat Valentine, will you go out with me?"

"Yes, but you need to promise you won't go around bragging about it. I don't want to tell anybody about us until we're officially boyfriend and girlfriend. Promise?"

"Promise." Robbie said.

And before I had a chance to stop myself I said, "Promise."

They both turned around, and yelled "TORI!"

"I'm so sorry. I was looking for you guys, and I couldn't help myself. I listened in."

"It's fine; just don't tell anybody, Tori." Cat said.

"Don't trust her she's a blabber mouth. Everybody will know within an hour." Robbie said.

"No I trust her. She won't tell anyone that we're going on a date." Cat said.

"Thanks Cat. It's nice to know that someone here trusts me." I said.

**P.O.V.: Adult Tori**

"Everyone knew by the next morning. But I'll get to that." I said.

**That's it for this chapter! I know it's kind of short, but I wanted it to end at this point. Sorry it took so long to update.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I love all of your guys' reviews so please review.**

**Review comments, concerns, favorite quotes, ANYTHING! JUST PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. I'm sorry!

**Hi! This is me! You know that. Anyways I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating for a while, but I wrote them on my families' laptop, and we just gave it to our grandmother. So, I haven't had anything to write them with, so I am now using one of our other computers, and I'm going to update as soon as possible!**

**Again, sorry!**

**Twitter: romantic1313**


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, so let's get straight to the point. Here's my story:**

**P.O.V.: High School Tori**

After learning about Cat and Robbie, I headed back home. I didn't want to be at a big party like that, and I was kind of tired. It wasn't long until Jade came back from the party, too. She sat down on the couch by me.

"Hi." Jade said.

"Hey." I said, kind of nervous, "So why did you leave early?"

"I saw Beck dancing with some girl, and I didn't want to see it."

"Aww, Jade I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for."

I found it weird that she was being kind of nice to me. I didn't know what else to say, and Jade kept on staring at me as if she was about to kill me, alone, in this house, AND DUMP ME INTO THE OCEAN! CALL THE POLICE!

Minutes passed by, and I didn't know what to do or say, so I said the first thing that popped into my mind.

"Cat and Robbie are going out on a date!" I said, stupidly.

I could've left the room, taken a shower, went back to the party, or go to sleep.

But instead I said something stupid.

"Robbie and Cat are going out on a date! I can't believe this! I've got to go tell everybody." Jade said.

Now, I wish she actually did kill me, and throw my dead body into the ocean.

"No! You can't tell anybody!" I said.

"Why?" Jade said.

"Because they made me promise not to tell anybody, and it slipped. Just please don't say anything."

"Fine."

"Good. I'm going to go take a shower, and head off to bed."

And that's what I did.

Next morning, I woke up by Beck shaking me to get up.

"You missed out, there was a skateboarding dog!" Beck said.

"Why are you waking me up?" I said.

"Because breakfast is ready."

I got up, and headed to the kitchen. There I saw the mad faces of Cat and Robbie, glaring at me.

"Why did you tell everybody!" Cat yelled.

"About what?" I said.

"Our date."

"I didn't tell anybody!"

"Then how does everybody know?"

"I told Jade, sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Come on, Tori!" Robbie butted in.

They walked away, and I went over to Jade.

"Why did you tell everybody?" I said.

"Because you told me not to." Jade said.

"Uggh!"

"Uggh!"

"Whatever."

I tried to ignore Jade as I got some breakfast.

That's when it happened.

Something confusing.

Something that changed my life.

Beck and Andre both walked in front of me and said, the same eight words, "Will you go on a date with me?"

**I know, I know. You're thinking "how in hell could you stop it at that?" Sorry, but I wanted to end this chapter on a cliffhanger, and there it is.**

**I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Though I promise to update the next chapter ASAP!**

**And, I'll make you guys a deal. The more reviews to this chapter I get, the faster I'll update.**

**I promise.**

**So REVIEW!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW!**

**It's not hard, not hard at all.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey! So this is the last chapter of how I met your FATHER! I'm not going to have much gooey romantic stuff in this chapter. It's just going to reveal what happens with Andre and Beck, and, of course, who the father is! Sorry for not updating in a while, I just, well, I forgot. SORRY! Now I tallied the votes and the winner is the father. Here's my story:**

**P.O.V.: High School Tori**

SO there I was. In the middle of the kitchen, when Andre and Beck came up to me and said, at the same time, "Will you go on a date with me?"

I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to say. I wanted to say yes to one of them. But I didn't want to see the other one hurt. This caught me totally by surprise. What was I going to say?

**P.O.V.: Adult Tori**

"WILL YOU JUST TELL US WHO OUR FATHER IS!" Dakota said.

"Calm down, bro." Autumn said.

"I'm sorry. It's just, we've been listening to this story for about an hour, and we still don't know who our dad is in this story."

"Well, you're about to find out." I said.

**P.O.V.: High School Tori**

"Ummm, whaaaa?" I said. It was the most intelligent thing I could think of.

They both looked at me strangely.

"Look, I like you guys both, but I-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. I wasn't talking to you, Tori." Beck said.

"Who were you talking to, Beck?" I said.

"Jade." Beck said.

I turned around. I completely forgot that Jade was behind me. She was just standing there, blushing.

"Really?" Jade said.

"Yeah. You drive me crazy, but that's why I love you. So, I wanna go on a date again." Beck said.

Jade went up and hugged him.

"Wait, so, you were talking to me, then?" I said to Andre.

"Yeah." Andre said.

"Cool."

**P.O.V.: Adult Tori**

"You mean to tell me, that you wasted all of this time telling us this magical story, and that's what happened?" Dakota said.

"Yup." I said.

"You realize you could've just said 'We were on a vacation, and your dad asked me out, and I said cool.'" Autumn said.

"I suppose that would've been easier." I said.

**So that's it! Don't be mad at me all of you bori shippers who didn't want Andre to be the father, but Andre won by six votes. Plus, most of the bori votes were from one person named, mazeygrace18. Personally, I think that Tori shouldn't be with either of them. They're all better as friends.**

**DON'T BE MAD!**

**Love you all. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
